


Stripes

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [47]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ver 1 - Sometimes when things go missing the thief means no harm. / Ver 2 Sleep-overs are fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Argh! I know I left them here!" she screamed as she dumped everything out of her bag again.

"Are you sure, you brought them today, Ten-chan?" Sakura asked picking up several things that had fallen to the floor in the other girl's haste.

"I had a match today, of course I did!" Tenten snapped as she rummaged through her extra clothes looking for the missing item. "They're my lucky pair!" The brunette snatched the teeshirt her friend was holding and shoving it into the bag again. "I can't believe somebody stole my underwear!"

"Maybe they fell out. We could check the lost and found again if you want." Sakura tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear and picked up her own bag. "You said they're blue and white striped, right?"

"They won't be there, I doubt they showed up in the five minutes since we looked the last time. Besides, I'm telling you, they were in my bag." She held the gym bag up to emphasize her point. "I'm telling you, some pervert stole them. They probably snuck in here while I was taking my shower and took them."

"Why would somebody still your underwear Ten-chan?" The pink-haired girl asked as they headed out of the lockerroom.

"They probably knew they were my lucky pair and got tired of getting their ass handed to them in weapons practice." She clenched her bag and stared at several groups of girls still standing around the gym. "That or maybe they're just a pervert. Either way, I don't care. They stole them and that's all there is to it. And when I find out who did it I'm going to... I don't know see how many kunai I can fit up their ass!"

"Maybe you shouldn't spend so much time around Temari. You're starting to pick up her bad habits." Sakura frowned, her irritation evident in her voice.

"Sorry, I have another match in two days and if they don't turn up by then..." Her words trailed off and she hiked her bag higher on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find them by then." She smiled and shoved her hands in her pockets. The satin brushed her finger tips and let her eyes close for the briefest moment. "I bet somebody just picked them up by accident."


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten shifted on the bed wigging her toes and admiring the fresh nail polish. "How do you do that, Sakura-chan?"

"It's nothing really. I mean the stickers keep the lines straight it's just making sure to let the first coat dry all the way before adding the topcoat," the pink-haired girl answered without looking up from her own nails.

"You make it sound so easy." She leaned back against her pillows and watched her best friend scrunch her nose in concentration. She couldn't help but think of how cute the expression was. "I'm not good at girlie things. I try but the only time anything comes out right is when you're here to do it for me."

"You're exagerating," Sakura said blowing on her nails. "After you're the one who came up with the idea to make our nails match our underwear. That's pretty girlie."

"I guess," she said smiling half-heartedly. "Still I wish I was more like you. You're pretty and you can kick ass."

"You're pretty too Ten-chan." The other girl said, chewing on her lower lip and staring at the pink and blue poka dots on them.

Tenten shifted again, this time moving to sit beside her friend. "Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Bright green eyes turned to look at her and the brunette swallowed audibly.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" She was surprised she had actually asked and her stomach clenched nervously as the other girl's eyes widened in surprise.

Sakura blushed a soft pink that made her cheeks glow slightly. "No."

"Want to?" she asked leaning forward just a little and fully expecting the other girl to push her away.

"Um... okay," Sakura said finally, her pink tongue darting out to lick her lips.

There was the barest hint of hesitation from the brunette before she closed the small gap and pressed her lips to the other girls, her eyes closing of their own accord. It surprised Tenten that she could smell the cherry lipgloss the other girl was wearing and she opened her mouth slightly to lap at the soft lips. The taste seemed different from when she wore it, sweeter somehow.

A quiet gasp escaped Sakura and reached out to steady herself as the other leaned into the kiss. Her hand sliding over the curve of hip to trace the edge of the girls blue and white striped panties. The slick feel of the satin drew her attention even as Tenten pressed closer to her as she slid her tongue alongside Sakura's. She could feel slightly goosepimpled flesh where her fingers brushed the other girl's skin.

There was a light tap at the door. "Girls?" Sakura and Tenten jumped apart, blushing and giggling slightly.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, getting up to open the door for her mom.

"I brought you some hot chocolate." Her mom handed her the tray and smiled over at Tenten. "Now don't stay up to late talking about boys. You girls need your rest."

"Don't worry we won't."


End file.
